1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to controlling power converter systems.
2. Background Art
The need or desire to reduce DC bus ripple current in a power conversion system is well known. A high ripple current can increase the temperature of the components connected to a direct current (DC)-bus as well as increase an amount of electromagnetic interference generated by the power conversion system. Furthermore, a high ripple current can degrade the operation or life of components in the power conversion system as well as decrease the durability or performance of the power conversion system.
A capacitor used to filter ripple current in a power conversion system can be a relatively expensive component. Larger capacitors are often used as the expected level of ripple current flowing through the DC bus increases. However, the expense of the capacitor increases as the size of the capacitor increases. Thus, it may be desirable to reduce the expected DC bus ripple current in the power conversion system which allows the power conversion system to use a smaller DC-bus capacitor. The smaller DC-bus capacitor can reduce the weight, size, cost, and volume of the power conversion system.